


Substitution Reaction

by lynndyre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadism, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Saphir is a jerk, Jade is a sadist, and Peony loves Jade anyway.<br/>Note: Modern AU, no actual spoilers. Takes place when all three are in boarding school together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution Reaction

"I told you, I won't eat pigs! It'd be like eating a kitten!" Peony's voice was emphatic.

"Ha! But you ate that, and it had pork in it! See!" Jade looked up. Saphir's dramatic pointing finger stiffened another few notches.

Peony visibly lost colour under his tan. "It didn't. Jade?"

Jade stuck his finger in the remaining sauce, and licked it. "Unfortunately, I think he's telling the truth." Saphir laughed triumphantly.

Peony swallowed thickly. "That's disgusting."

"HA! But you ate it! You didn't think it was disgusting then, did you! You just thought it was tasty!"

Peony retched behind his hand, and the nastier part of Jade's brain, the part his sister was scared of, enjoyed how expressive Peony's face was. How very hurt those wide blue eyes could look. But the source of that hurt was Saphir, and that was unacceptable.

"Tasty little cooked piglet!"

"Saphir, shut up." And Saphir finally did, but Peony was already doubled over, heaving. Jade watched with a detached kind of satisfaction as Peony was sick onto the floor between his shoes. Saphir was going to pay and pay and pay.

Jade pressed his napkin into Peony's hand, and Saphir backpedalled furiously as Jade stood up. "You can't run fast enough, Sniffir."

Saphir blinked, shot a panicked look from Jade to Peony, who had the napkin balled up against his mouth, then back to Jade, before letting out a wail and bolting. His chair teetered for a second in his wake, and fell over. Jade let him run; pushed his glasses up and turned back to Peony. "Come on. We'll go back to the dorm."

 

When they reached his room, Peony slumped down on the bed, let Jade pull his shirt up over his head, blond hair disarrayed and fluffing out to the sides. His eyes looked even bluer when the lids were reddened from being ill. "Saphir must have planned rather far in advance to switch your lunch like that. I'm not sure what he was trying to accomplish."

Peony's bared torso let Jade watch every contortion of his abdominal muscles as he struggled not to gag.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Ah, of course. My apologies. I'll get you some water."

Peony had to sit up again to drink, and Jade kneeled at his feet to unfasten his boots.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"Oh, but I want to. You're so rarely indisposed. It seems a shame not to take advantage of your weakness." More honest than he'd intended, but Peony only laughed and ran a hand over Jade's hair, and it was all he could do not to lean forward, bite the tense flesh of Peony's stomach. He tugged off Peony's socks instead, and stuffed them down inside the boots.

"I should go. I need to find Saphir before he digs himself a new burrow and pulls the tunnel in after him."

"Don't kill him all the way. I want a shot at him too."

Jade smiled. "Well. We'll see what's left over." Peony grinned back, and Jade was both glad and strangely empty watching the colour starting to come back into his face.

Hurting Saphir would be enjoyable and easily accomplished, but it could never really compare.


End file.
